1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a carrier or tote formed from a single sheet of material for carrying up to a predetermined number of drink cups.
2. Description of the Related Art
Food service facilities generally provide cups of paper, plastic or cardboard for carryout drink service. When more than one drink is purchased by a customer, the difficulty of carrying several drink cups from the food service facility becomes apparent. Customers often attempt to balance or hold the drink cups individually, frequently resulting in spills. On occasion, the drink cups are placed into a paper bag for carryout. However, paper bags lack stability to maintain the drink cups upright and spills occur within the paper bag, the paper weakens and the drink cups fall through the bottom of the paper bag.
Frequently, multiple drink orders are provided with a cardboard tray for holding the drink cups. The drink cups rest on a bottom floor of the tray, and the sides of the cups near the bottom are engaged by a second portion of the tray. Such trays are generally insufficiently strong to adequately support drink cups full of liquids. Also, by engaging the drink cups at points near the bottom of the cup, instability during carrying results, often leading to tipping of the cups and spilling of the contents thereof.